Five Nights at Freddi's Pizzeria
by FNAF-friends
Summary: After being abducted in broad daylight, Luke is trying to get his life on track. But will he have a normal life again, after applying for a night guard shift at a local pizzeria? Looking for Beta. On Hold for now, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello my name is Luke Simmons, I have been looking for a job for a while, but nowhere will take me on account of what I wear.

Last year I was abducted in broad daylight.

/flashback/

I was walking down the road in one of the less busy parts of town, as I passed an alleyway, I glanced down into it's darkness, as I thought I saw something move. Shrugging I turn away from it, not a second later I felt a needle piece the skin on my neck and someone pulling my arms backwards, my body collapsed into unconsciousness.

Next thing I know, I had woken up on a metal table, bound by my wrists and ankles, completely naked. The next week is like a horrible slide show of pain, the only way I could tell how long it was, was the calendar in the corner of the room.

I can't remember much, as I wasn't conscious for most of it, but I can remember every feeling from when I was awake. Pain. Agony. I wished I would die just to stop the pain, but my wish never came true.

When I finally escaped I was taken to hospital. I saw my medical chart, it read:

\- 9 broken ribs

\- Punctured lung

\- Broken jaw

\- Both kneecaps completely shattered

\- Leg broken in four places

\- Two broken arms

\- Heavy concussion

\- Missing most of upper lip

\- Criss-crossing scars all over body except genital area

\- Heavy blood loss

Three months of hospital later, I'm back to trying to get a job. Which as I said is hard, as I wear bandages over my arms and face as well as a bandanna around my mouth and a pair of shades over my eyes.

/end flashback/

Looking through the newspaper, I spied an add for a pizza joint looking for a night guard, I looked at the name of the place and couldn't help but smile, it read 'Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria', it was a name that brought back memories of me going there three to four times a week.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Day Guard

At 13:30pm that afternoon I arrived at the Pizzeria, but not at the one I remembered, that one burnt down and was re-built. The pizzeria was full of children running around and their parents and the day guard watching over them as well as the animatronics.

I was snapped out of my observations by a light tap on my outer thigh, looking down I see a small girl, wait, not girl, an animatronic girl at about 4' tall looking up at me with a curious expression.

"Hello mister, are you okay?" she asks in a quiet soothing voice.

Bending down to her level, I reply "Sorry to worry you, I'm here to apply for the position of night guard"

Her face lights up before she turns to the day guard "Hey! Simcha! Can you take this guy to the boss, he is applying for night guard!" she calls out over the noise.

"Sure thing BG" Simcha replies, turning to me, "Follow me please"

As I follow her towards the office she starts talking to me "I really hope you get the job you know, the current one sucks"

"Hold on, if you have a night guard why advertise for a new one?" I ask.

"Because we want to fire him but can't as we don't have a replacement" she pauses in her speech "He is a creep, one thing you should know about this place is that all the animatronics can walk around at night, they can talk, eat, feel emotions, basically human. This guard has repeatedly groped the girls...and me, we want him gone!" she exclaims.

I do the first thing that comes to mind and hugs her to my chest "Please calm down, if we see your boss and you have an angry look on your face I won't get the job" I state to her as I try to calm her down.

"Thanks for that" she smiles at me "Um.. if you don't mind me asking, what's with the bandages, glasses and bandanna?"

I sigh "Do you remember something in the news three months ago about a guy that was abducted in broud daylight?" I ask, Simcha nods. I look down "That was me"

She gasps and takes a step backwards *Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I look up and see tears start to form in her eyes "It's ok Simcha, you didn't know" that seems to calm her down, if only slightly and we close in on the bosses door.

**Authors Note: I don't know how often I will be uploading new chapters, I also don't know how bad the grammar or punctuation will be, sorry. I am also looking for a Beta to help me with my ****grammar or punctuation. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Upgrade Part 1

Simcha knocked on the office door before slowly opening it, I absent-mindedly noticed it was made of high quality Acadia wood. I heard a calm, feminine voice eminate from inside the office "Ah, Simcha, what brings you here?" asks the voice.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Stone" replies Simcha "but we have someone here applying for the night guard position!"

"Bring him in at once, what are you waiting for! I just hope he is better then Anthony" the voice exclaims.

I walk into the office to see who the woman who was apparently Miss Stone, bouncing in her leather seat out of excitement. I sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk, sliding my portfolio across the obviously expensive desk, maybe granite?

She had to be about 5'5 in height. She has a thin waist and an average bust, all in all not bad.

"So, Mr. Simmons, what can you bring to my company?" asks Miss Stone "And please call me Nadia"

"Well for starters, I can provide a replacement for the pathetic excuse for a human being acting as your current night guard" I reply "Plus I could help with your mechanics around the building. I got out of college with degree's in Mechanical Engineering, Animatronic Creation and Motor Mechanics, I can fix anything and upgrade anything in this entire building!" I exclaim happily, not realizing that Nadia had a button pushed down that played what I said to every animatronic, causing a sort of EMP through the building, shutting down the animatronics and every mechanical object and system except the loudspeaker.

"Attention customers, please exit the building, our main circuit system has blown so we need you to evacuate, its not serious but without the power we can't cook or play music" she looked at Simcha "Could you collect the girls and place them on the floor of the Main Hall?" "Sure Miss"

"I need you to fix them, also could you take a look at their programming? At night they go into a trance that makes them think that humans are an Endoskeleton without a suit, so they try to stuff the guard into a Freddi suit" she asks "Sure, just let me get my laptop and tools from my van" I reply as I get up to go to my van.

**Authors Note: I got a review on Chapter 1 earlier, saying that I stole an OC from F_uckthesystem125 and changed the name. I would like to make something clear right now. Shortly after FNAF came out I started writing this, yes it sounds like him, with his face in bandages and yes, he did inspire me to write this but Luke is not a copy. I put this as a Romance/Horror for a reason, he is covered in scares from his torture, I will be providing more information on Luke as we go and his story gets revealed, I will tell you this though, he has been hunted before. Hope this clears up anything before someone decides to report me for stealing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Upgrade Part 2

Walking back into the building, headphones on, laptop and toolbox in hand, tossing a screwdriver end-over-end with a unseen smile on my face, I spot Simcha placing the last animatronic down on the floor, a tall girl wearing a black skin-tight suit with white bands on the ankles and wrists and a marionette mask.

I walked past this to work on the fuse box, after about two minuets the power came back on, as well as the security camera's and everything else.

I plugged my laptop into the socket and walked over to the girls, toolbox and laptop in hand. I sat next to the tall girl and pulled out my screwdriver, turning her over I opened up her back and plugged an adapter cord into her mother board before I uploaded her AI system into my laptop to rewire the code, Simcha noticed her go ridged and started shouting "MISS STONE! GET OVER HERE QUICK!"

Nadia ran over to see what's wrong "Miss Stone, Marionette has just gone stiff and now there is data moving about on his screen, what's going on?"

"Well Simcha, I asked Luke here, to do some AI modifications, to sort out the suit stuffer problem"

"Phew, I thought he hurt her"

I moved between them, removing all the AI systems, fixing them and returning them to their bodies before rebooting almost all of them and standing back and sitting on the stage with the body of Mangle. "Hey Nadia, I also fixed a little problem that I found inside the tall one, there was a code chunk that made it so she needed a music box to not go into a blood rage"

"You fixed that! Oh my god! Your awesome!" Nadia squealed.

"What are you doing to Mangle!" I hear a voice hiss from behind me, slowly turning and moving up a welding mask, I see the tall animatronic looming over me, a furious expression on her face. "I'm going to explain it when all of you are awake, give me a while and you will have your answers" I turn back around and continue installing things into Mangle's body using a welding torch and screwdriver. After about an hours work I close her up and reboot her, waking her up.

Seeing all the girls awake, and that apparently Nadia and Simcha had left me to explain I sat on a table with all ten of them in my sights "I guess you want answers, huh?" I ask, getting a room full of nods "Well, I came her today to apply for the position of night guard, but during my interview an EMP or Electro Magnetic Pulse swept through the building, shutting all mechanics down, including you" I pause for a second to think how to put the next part, incase they attack if I do this wrong "Nadia asked me whether I would repair you lot, and the buildings electric system"

"Lies! All lies! Why would she ask someone she just met today to fix us!?" shouts the one called Mangle.

"Because I got out of college with degree's in Mechanical Engineering, Animatronic Creation and Motor Mechanics, that's why. So I removed your AI systems to check for broken code and to fix you and found the strangest programming I have ever seen. I removed a chunk of data which backs up what Nadia said about you lot trying to stuff people into suits at night" all the girl's eyes widen at this news, they would keep their sanity at night again!

"I also removed a chunk of code from you" I point to the Marionette "Which makes you go into a blood rage at night unless a music box is constantly playi-" I got cut off mid sentence as I was strangled by the Marionette hugging me.

"Thank you so much!" came the Marionette's calm, sweet voice before I felt her kiss my cheek. She lets go and stands with the others, blushing like mad.

"Your welcome" I reply before turning to Mangle "The only other thing I did was upgrade Mangle" I walk up and take of her hand.

"What! Give that back!" she exclaims.

"First try moving it" I ask calmly, dodging fists from TC and TF as well as Foxy's sword.

"I can't!" she hisses before trying to move her hand, a shocked expression appears on her face as it responds perfectly. I give her back her hand.

I turn to the Marionette "Earlier you asked what I was doing to Mangle's body, I was installing a new AI system, but also keeping the old one, after fixing it of course. The new AI system doesn't allow you to break into as many parts, but it allows you to move each part separately, with no problems" (to see how I mean her to work, look at Buggy the Clown from One Piece, only her parts can't fly, but they can bounce!)

"You have several parts:

\- Head

\- Chest

\- Upper Arms

\- Lower Arms

\- Upper Legs

\- Lower Legs

\- Hands

\- Feet

\- Tail

Each with it's own conciseness"

"You really are a genius, what's your name again?" Mangle asks.

"Simmons, Luke Simmons" I reply coolly before walking to my new office, gear in hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Wasting a Waste of Space

Walking towards the night guard office I pulled a powersaw that I have tinked with, it runs of batteries, and a nail gun out of my toolbox.

"Hello fuckwit, so your the asshole that likes to grope your co-workers? And the animatronics?" I hiss in my deepest voice possible, pointing the nail gun at Anthony's head.

"Who the fuck are you! And how did you get in here!?" he shouts.

"Your worst nightmare" I reply moving quicker then he could blink he was thrown back nails in the palm of each hand, his head slowly turned towards me, I watched on in amusment as his face went from angry, to scared, to frightened, to terrifeid in a matter of seconds.

Without warning he rips free of the nails, cutting his hands in half causing blood to flow like a broken tap, he takes off down the east hallway hoping to escape me, unfortunatly for him, I don't give up easily.

= Marionette's Point of View=

Crowdign around a screen backstage, me and the other girls watched Luke slowly and calmly walk down the west corridor, TB wimpers when she sees Luke pull out the saw and nailgun, knowing how much damage he could do with them.

I switched camera to see into the office from above the desk, I nearly puked. Luke fired and stuck Anthony to the wall by his hands. Freddi cheered him on when we saw his face turn to terrified and them he ran.

We watched Luke calmly step into the corridor and I just switched camera view in time to watch as a nail flew and hot Anthony right at the base of the spine, paralizing his legs.

Mangle leaned over and activated sound to play from this camera, she wished she haddnt.

"You just make this harder and harder on yourself don't ya?" came Luke's voice, only it sounded ... different "You know how they used to stop people who couldn't keep their hands to themselves? This!" he turned on the powersaw and cut of Anthony's left hand, blood, muscle and skin flew like confetti, he then paused, pulled out a greasy rag and stuffed it into his mouth, then cut off his right hand.

He pulled out the nail in Anthony's spine and walked to the stage, knowing full well that Anthony ran out the door. Luke mopped up the blood and gore before sitting in the middle of the showroom.

=Luke's Point of View=

"I know you are there girls, watching me, come on out" I say calmly "Sorry you had to watch that, he reminded me of my father, so I made it so he can't continue"

TB walks up slowly, almost cautiously "You seemed so nice when I first met you, now I know your just a BLOOD THIRSTY THRILL SEEKER!"

"Think what you want bunny, after what I have seen in my life you would have done the same thing" I reply in a calm voice.

She snorted "Like what?"

"Like watching my father going from groping my next door neighbors 15 year old daughter to gaiting up ten of his friends and gang-raping her, then why my mum and her mum tried to help they got pulled into it as well, all three were dead by morning! THAT'S WHAT!" I scream in her face before turning and walking to my new office.

As I was walking back to the office I could hear them crying and Freddi shouting at TB "Well done! You have just made the one who fixed us and expected nothing in return hate us! We might have just lost him!"


	6. Author's Note 1

Authors Note:

Not a chapter but I needed to tell my fans something. Sorry for the wait for Chapter 6, you see, I wrote CH6 and CH7 up at college and I'm on break right now, so when I get back to college I will be uploading two chapters on that day.

So stay tuned for the 13th of April England time zone!

Peace Out.


	7. Chapter 6: Disagreements and Plans

I walked back to my office, still angry at TB for having ago because I killed someone, no not someone, a waste of space.

The room wasn't much to look at, small with a desk and desk chair. There were multiple computer screens and a few tower blocks on the desk, as well as a plastic cupcake with eyes.

As I entered a recorded voice message started playing.

**_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_**

**_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_**

**_Blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._**

**_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_**

**_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _****real****_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._**

**_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._**

"Doesn't bother me, I'll take them apart before they can try" I state confidently to myself.

=Meanwhile, in a facility a few towns away=

"You have located him, yes?" asked a deep, throaty voice.

"We have, he seems to have taken a night job at a pizzeria, should we set plan Alpha-Gamma 3 into action or wait for a bit?" a feminine voice replies, sounding bored but inquisitive.

"Not yet" he replies.

"Very well sir" she states and exits the room.

"Well, well, well. Luke it seems we will meet again soon, you thought you could escape me, but you were wrong. It's time for you to get punished by father"


	8. Chapter 7: Fustration

I hadn't been sitting in the office for more than ten minutes when I heard footsteps heading for the office. I calmly sit there with my power saw in my hand.

"Hello out there, who are you and why are you heading for my office?" I ask towards the left door.

Marionette's head pokes in through the door, followed by the rest of her. She takes a seat on my desk, legs crossed. "I came here for two reasons. One: to introduce myself, I'm Marionette, but please, call me Mary, and say sorry for my actions earlier, I verbally attacked you when all you were doing was helping us with our programing. Two: to ask what your plans are now in regards to the job, I just" she pauses and looks down "I just, don't want you to leave, I kinda like you, and you're nice"

I lean forward and lift her chin up with a finger, "Apology accepted Mary" she smiles "As to your question, I can't decide right now. On one hand I have what looks like you, both of those yellow birds, Mangle I think she is called? The purple rabbit, red fox and the girl that stands by the door, that like me, I think? On the other hand, that blue rabbit and both bears seem to hate me"

"Let's get the names right, shall we? Those yellow birds are Chica the Chicken and her Toy version, TC. Yes the white fox is called Mangle, the rabbits are Bonnie and TB, Bonnie is the purple one. The red fox is Foxy, the Bears are Freddi and TF and the girl that stands by the door is BG" she supplies.

"Thanks Mary, but I still don't know if I want to stay here, all I'm gonna get from three animatronics is hate" I reply.

Mary doesn't even say goodbye, I look up and she is gone.

=Mary's Point of View=

I walk towards the Main Hall and look at the time, almost midnight. I spot the girls sitting on the stage from here, I make my way over.

BG looks over and asks the question that is on each of their minds, "How did it go? Is he gonna quit?"

"He doesn't know, as he put it, Freddi, TF and TB seem to hate him, he doesn't know if he wants to stay somewhere where three animatronics hate him" I reply solemnly.

"Maybe if they apologise to him he will stay?" asks Chica.

"I'll ask him" says Chica "I'll come too" squeaks TC.

I watch as they get up and exit the room "Good luck" I think.

=Toy Chica's Point of View=

I walk quickly towards the office, hoping to get him to stay here, secretly I think he is kinda cute, that's why I wanted to come with Chica.

"Hello Mr security guard!" exclaims Chica excitedly, I just stand and watch and she bounces on the desk.

"Hello there, Chica and TC?" I ask.

"That's us" I reply quickly.

"We came here to get you to stay, we like you, we don't want you to leave" Chica states.

I look him over. Messy black hair, topped with a guard hat. Bandaged face with a bandana over his mouth and glasses over his eyes. Muscular chest and thick arms. I start to blush.

"Hey TC what's wrong? Are you overheating?" Luke asks, concern lasing his voice.

"I'm fine Luke, no worries" I reply to his question, "Are you going to stay?"

"As I told Mary, I honestly don't know" Luke states.

=Meanwhile on the Show Stage= =Freddi's Point of View=

"Why do you three hate him?" Marionette asks us.

"I can't see his face and the fact he was messing around with us, wasn't one of the past guards fired for messing with us, he was the one who messed with us so bad be attacked all the night guards after him" I reply, TF nods.

"Why! He murdered Anthony in this pizzeria! He's a killer; he needs to be locked away! HE SHOULD BE DE..." TB was cut off by a mechanical fist colliding with her head, Mary's hand.

"DON'T YOU DATE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Mary screams at TB, I've never seen her act this way before. She is the shy one! The one that hides and doesn't introduce herself to others, she only comes out of her box when the place is closed or when someone wins a prize, and she doesn't stay out long.

"HE IS THE NICEST NIGHT GUARD WE HAVE EVER HAD!" she continues to scream "HE FIXED US AND EXPECTED NOTHING IN RETURN, NOW WE DON'T TURN INTO KILLERS AT NIGHT ANYMORE, WE CAN BE NORMAL AND ITS ALL THANKS TO HIM!" she breaks down in tears and runs to the Prize Corner.

The other girls glare at TB, including Chica and TC who were on their way back when they heard the screaming. "Well done, TB, you made Mary cry" hisses BG as she gets up and runs after Mary.

"Like I care, she is defending the mur…" another punch, this one from Chica and TC, knocking TB unconscious.

=BG's Point of View= =Prize Corner=

I run to the place I know she will be when she cries, her Present Box. I knock on the lib before opening it and jumping in, closing it behind me. I wrap around her and pull her head onto my chest, wait, then I realise, it's gone midnight, we have changed. "I can't believe her, we finally get a nice night guard and she makes him want to quit before his first shift even started!" Marionette cries onto me.

"I know Mary, she is way out of line, Anthony want even a decent person" I reply, stroking her long black hair.

"Do you like him BG?" Mary asks.

"Yeah, he seemed nice when I saw him this morning when he came to apply" I reply with a huge smile on my face.

I decided to stay with Mary for a while, all we did was talk about Luke.

**Authors Note: How are you guys and gals liking it so far? Anyway I could improve it?**


	9. Chapter 8: Fight ad Apology

Chapter 8: Fight and Apology

/Luke's Point of View/

I was sitting in my office for while thinking over if I wanted to stay or not, occasionally glancing at the time, 11:50pm 'Dam time's moving slow tonight' I think to myself.

I heard footsteps moving quickly down the hall and got ready to spring into action. Without warning TB ran into the office "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.

"You're welcome to try" I smirked back pulling a screwdriver off my belt. TB lunged at me hoping to knock me down, but I side-stepped it and hit the back of her neck with my fist, stunning her.

Moving quickly I unscrewed the panel on the back of her head, and pulled out a blue wire from its connector, stopping her from being able to move but still allowing her to speak and hear. I stood her up just in time for the other girls to get to the doors allowing them to see into the room.

"What happened in here?" Foxy asked without the pirate accent, 'strange' I thought.

I sat in my chair before answering "I was sitting in here when she" I pointed to TB "Ran into the office, said she was going to kill me, so we fought, I opened her head and stopped her from moving" I summarised.

I looked around at the girls and saw varying looks of rage in each girl's eyes. They had turned black with white pinpricks in the centre, locked onto TB's form. I walked over to her and put the wire back in before putting the panel back on.

"TB! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Mary screamed as she lifted TB up by her throat.

"I was thinking that he needed to die" she choked out.

"ENOUGH!" Freddi screamed "You are going to apologise to Luke and if I ever find out you have tried to attack him again I will dismantle you and turn you into a chandelier" she threatened TB.

"Sorry" TB said as she was put back on the ground. "Apology accepted" I replied as I extended my hand to help her up. She took it and smiled at me.

"Why do you hate me? It's not like I killed him, I only cut of his hands" I asked. "TB hates violence, which is weird" Bonnie informed me.

"How is it weird?" I asked confused. "Think about it, she hates violence but then she comes in here trying to kill you" BG replied. "Fair point"

/Narrator's Point of View/

Things went by smoothly after that, Luke had some fun with the girls.

He helped Freddi, TF, Bonnie and TB make a couple new songs after showing them how good he was at the drums, Freddi even asked if he wanted to come on stage with them the next day to do a song, he replied positively.

He made some pizza with the Chica's, turns out that they made really tasty pizza.

He and Mangle helped Foxy paint Pirate's Cove as the paint was starting to peel.

He, BG and Mary helped set up the Prize corner and the entrance ready for the next day.

All in all things were going well.

/Luke's Point of View/

"Hey girls, I know what we can do" I stated happily.

"What's that?" asked TB from right next to him, since they became friends she hasn't wanted to leave his side.

"It's called spin the bottle. I spin the bottle, whoever it lands on I have to ask truth or dare, once they have either done the dare or answered the truth that person spins the bottle. It can help up get to know each other and have fun at the same time" I explained.

"Sure" came the reply from all ten girls.

TC went to the kitchen and fetched an empty bottle. I span the bottle and it landed on Foxy "Truth or Dare?" I asked "Truth" she answered "Do you always have to talk in that pirate accent during the day?" I asked "Yes, but it gets annoying after a while" she replied.

Foxy span the bottle and it landed on Mary "Dare" she instantly replied "I dare you too … spend 5 minutes inside your gift box alone with Luke" she smirked "Okay" she smiled.

/Prize Corner/Luke's Point of view/

Mary and I went into the Prize corner and climbed into the gift box.

"It's a bit cramped in here isn't it?" I asked when we both got comfortable. It was true, the inside was small as it was built for Mary.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad with you in here, I kinda like it" she replied happily.

Just then my vision adjusted to the darkness of the music box and I took notice of how they were sitting. He was sitting with his back in one of the corners, legs crossed in-front of him, but because of his height his legs covered the base of the box. Mary on the other hand was quite happy sitting on my legs, bent over so she wasn't touching the ceiling.

I also took the time to notice what she looked like. At 10' tall she looked strange with an extremely thin body, but it suited her. She had on what looked like a clown outfit during the day but her night-time clothes were much different, what looked like jeans but bent really well with what I think is called a tank-top, she has long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Are you done staring at me Luke?" she teased.

My face lit up like a tomato, not that she could see it "I'm not staring" I stated, cursing my voice as it went up an octave.

"I might not be able to see your face but your head has been pointing at my chest this whole time" she smirks.

"Kinda hard not to when you have a pretty woman bending over you at such an angel that they are inches away from my face" I reply, not realising what I said before it came out.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked a blush creeping over her face.

"All of you girls are, I just can't get to grips with it" I reply.

Before she could answer Foxy opened the lid to tell us that time was up.

The rest of the night we had a lot of fun playing.

I hope the rest of my time here goes the same.


	10. Authors Notice!

**AUTHORS NOTE:** To those that are waiting for more chapters, I am in the process of re-writing this whole fanfic. There are several reasons why.

1\. I want to make it a cross over, I'm still thinking of an anime I want to make it cross-over with that fits with why my OC is like he is

2\. I want to re-create my OC to make it less like others, as I know that some of you might not like that it is so similar to F-ckthesystem125's

3\. I have started taking a writing class to hopefully improve my story telling as a whole

Also, I would like for you to send suggestions of things I could do to improve my story or situations you guys and gals think might help with the overall presentations, like breaking to ice so to speak with the animatronics.

Thanks for the support!


End file.
